Enchanted Forge
|type = Crafting Station |type2 = Forging |placeable = Club/Cornerstone |stack = 9,999}} The Enchanted Forge (Previously called the Advanced Forge) is the main source for adding additional features and Upgrades to equip-able items on Trove. The enchanted forge will allow players to Modify their item with stat bonuses, lower requirement level, and/or change Radiant item effects Players can access the forge by pressing E while looking at the forge, once there players can use Pearls of Wisdom, Twinkling Tomes, and/or Glim to make additional changes to the item. Player's equipped Hat, Face, Weapon and Ring will automatically be displayed in the GUI, and other items can be dragged or right-clicked from the inventory. Crafting Crafted using Advanced Forging Usable Items Adding Extra Stats Once items are fully forged, then you will need to use a more advanced forge, also known as the Enchanted Forge. This forge will allow you to add additional stats and features. Items can only be found with a total of 3 stats, so a fourth stat can be added using Pearls of Wisdom (which can be found in Shadow Caches or bought from the Shadowy Vendor using 1,000 Flux). This will add a fourth stat and the forged stat values will then carry on over once the stat has been added. UI Advanced Forge Pearl.png|The Advanced Forge UI menu with the Pearl of Wisdom UI Advanced Forge Twinkling Tome.png|The Advanced Forge UI menu with the Twinkling Tome Adding Stat Bonuses Using a Pearl of Wisdom on the enchanted forge can also improve equipment by adding stat bonuses to the item. Stat bonuses can be determined by additional " " next to the stat and can have up to 2 " " on one stat. Stats with one " " multiplies the base stat value by 10% and stats with double " " multiplies the base stat value by 20%. Each Pearl will add an extra " " to one stat if the item previously didn't have a fourth stat. Downgrading Level Requirement Most gear at a certain rarity can only be equipped at a certain class experience level. Items can be downgraded by using a Twinkling Tome in the Enchanted Forge. Each Twinkling Tome will downgrade the required level use by one and can only be downgraded only until the item reaches the lowest requirement level (in this case level 1). This is useful for adding strong weapons for new classes. Radiant Aura Effects With the release of Radiant Items, players who forge their item higher than Shadow level 5 will be granted a large boost of stats and have the item give off an effect to show it being a strong weapon that every player can see. There are different effects currently for weapons only, other items like Hats and Faces will later get their own effect. Gallery Radiant_Effect_Cursed.png|Cursed Aura Effect Radiant_Effect_Enchanted.png|Enchanting Aura Effect Radiant_Effect_Flames.png|Fire Effect Radiant_Effect_Frosty.png|Frosted Effect Radiant_Effect_Shocking.png|Lightning Effect See Also: *Forging An in-depth look at the entire forging system. *Chaos Forge Used to randomize the stats on your gear. *Forge A basic forging mechanism used to upgrade your gear. *Upgrading Items More information on upgrading your gear. Category:Items Category:Crafting Station Category:Forging Category:Crafting Category:Placeable